<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Housewarming, Redux by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063161">Housewarming, Redux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Come here, big guy!"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>David can only watch, wide-eyed, as Ted grabs Patrick's face in both hands and presses their lips together almost violently. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Housewarming, Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts">DelilahMcMuffin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote something very, very short in response to the irresistible prompt “Ted’s spin the bottle actually landed on Patrick” a couple of days ago! As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come here, big guy!"</p><p>David can only watch, wide-eyed, as Ted grabs Patrick's face in both hands and presses their lips together almost violently. Patrick's hands flail at his sides, and the part of David that isn't awash with sheer <em>what the fuck </em>notes absently that it must be hard for Patrick to keep his hands off Ted; Patrick is an incredibly tactile kisser. David should know.</p><p>David does know, because that's his boyfriend, being kissed in front of basically all his friends.</p><p>It's just a game. Just a stupid high school game, and David has kissed a thousand people and hardly any of them have even meant anything. Just like this doesn't mean anything.</p><p>
  <em>Patrick hasn't kissed a thousand people, though.</em>
</p><p>Which is irrelevant. Totally irrelevant. Patrick spent most of his life kissing people of the wrong gender. David's the only person he's kissed that he's actually been attracted to.</p><p>Well. And now Ted. Which is totally fine, because Ted is straight, and they only kissed because of a stupid party game. </p><p>
  <em>A game Patrick set up.</em>
</p><p>Which is also irrelevant. It's not like Patrick could rig the bottle. Ted's spin could have landed on anyone <span>—</span> Alexis again. Stevie. Twyla.</p><p>Him.</p><p>Okay. Maybe there's a tiny, watched-a-certain-bunny-cam-a-few-too-many-times part of him that is... a smidgen envious that <em>Patrick</em> got to kiss <em>Ted</em>. Which is messed up. He shouldn't be jealous because his boyfriend got to kiss his sister's boyfriend.</p><p>Oh, God. They're turning into the Bloomfields.</p><p>He needs another party shot. Or three.</p><p>Even though he's totally fine.</p>
<hr/><p>They fight about it later. Well, not fight so much as exhaustedly snipe at each other.</p><p>"Are you really saying you would have been fine watching Ted kiss <em>me?"</em> David asks finally, and Patrick's eyes flash.</p><p>"Okay, yeah," he admits. "I'd like to say I'd be all mature about it, but I don't think I'd enjoy watching that much."</p><p>"Exactly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>